Glasses are for people who need them
by SapphireStar n' CheetOH
Summary: What happens when Rin messes with a pair of Yukio's glasses? You'll find out... ONESHOT


**Glasses are for people who need them**

Summary: What happens when Rin messes with a pair of Yukio's glasses? You'll find out... ONESHOT

Comments:

Lei- This is my sole idea. It's nothing bad, but it has teen humor, so, cheers...

Chet- Stop touching my glasses!

* * *

They were just sitting there, on the dresser, BEGGING to be touched. And if Yukio didn't want them to be, he would have done the smart thing and put it away somewhere the half demon couldn't get his sticky hands on, "That four eyed freak is as blind as a bat. I wonder what he sees when he puts them on?" Rin poked it slowly, making sure his brother hadn't booby trapped them. And if you don't know what I'm talking about right now, I'm talking about his glasses. Anyways, the half demon continued to inspect it, "I don't trust my little brother just laying them out there with no reason. He must have done something with them…"

Even if Rin was the mischievous, blunt type, he was wary that his brother was smarter that that, "Heh, you know what, I'll try them on! Besides," He made a nice guy pose, "Girls dig the nerdy type, right?" He snagged them and hastily puts them on. At the same time, he smoothed his hair and took a permanent marker and made three dots on his face. It was clear Rin was going to role-play, as he readied a high pitched voice, "Oh, Nii-San, I am but a smartass who wants nothing but to bow to you~" He placed his palm on his chest as his left hand goes up into the air, making a dramatic pose, "You are so handsome, so awesome, ladies flock to you with much vim and vigor. You are what the ladies want and the girls would go head over heels to fuck you. Oh Nii-San, you're so inspirational!" Laughing, the half demon just snarled and cackled, "Oh Rin, yes you do…" He flexed his muscle, "I am super macho…" And once more, just to make an impression on himself, "Now, time to take off these things, my head hurts like a bitch!-" Yeah, they wouldn't come off… "I said, TIME TO TAKE THEM OFF!" He yanked once more, but was unsuccessful as he could feel a strong adhesive aggressively yanked on his skin, "…Oh shit…"

The demon looked left and right, searching for another pair he can use as a decoy. He remembered he stole a pair, but Yukio hasn't noticed, "Sh- shiiiiiittttt!" He placed them on the dresser, hoping it looked convincing. And it was incredibly hard to do so, since his vision is as blurry as looking through a glass window with various things caked onto it; He could barely see a thing, "Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse than that, Yukio's footsteps could be heard, "No…" He scurried to get into bed, trying not to kill himself on the process. Rin cozies himself up to appear that he was asleep. The door opens, "Nii-San, did you… Oh, he's asleep…" He looked at his dresser, "Huh, he didn't touch it… That's impressive… I guess I better get going, I got some documents to handle…" Yukio closed the door. Rin cowered in fear, "Oh my god… I will be killed… I will die!" He pulled the covers over himself, "I am not gonna survive! Crap! What's on these damn glasses that made them so sticky?" He tried to get them off without tearing his skin, but it was too painful to handle, "Look, I don't care if I have regenerating powers, I don't want a chunk of skin and hair off me… Damn you Yukio, why are your glasses so tempting to wear?…" He needed to device a plan. In order for him to live to see the other day, he needed a strategy. He thought about it a few minutes, but an idea pops in his mind, "If I'm not the only one wearing them, I won't be in trouble! GENIUS!"

The half demon slithered across the dorms into the Kyoto trios', holding a pack of Yukio's spare glasses and a bottle of industrial strength super glue, "Now, I gotta get in there. But my vision is too damn obscured! Agh! But at least I'm not blind, I still can see a bit… Luckily it's a full moon and their dorm faces it!" He looked at the dorm number closely, making sure he doesn't go into the wrong one, "I have three hours before Yukio gets back. The girls' dorm isn't far away and Shiemi's having a sleepover with Izumo… I have a chance!" Rin shakes his head, slowly opening the door and quietly placing the glasses on each person, excluding Konekomaru, who already wore them to begin with. He dashed out, closing the door behind him as softly as he could. He felt his way through the stairs and outside, going towards the girl's dorms, "Two down, two to go…"

The morning came by and Suguro opened his eyes, "Damn it, I hate mornings…" He rubbed his eyes, but was surprised when he felt a smooth surface cover it, "What the hell?" He looked into the mirror, he couldn't see anything; it was too blurry, "Shima! Koneko! My eyesight!" Shima was the first to awaken, "Bon, nice try, but now's not the time to joke, it's morning-" He stopped rubbing his eyes as he felt there was something covering them. His eyesight was obscured as well, "AAAAAAGHH!"

In the girls dorm, Shiemi and Izumo were freaking out as well, "My eyes!"

"What happened?"

"You too?"

"Yeah! I can't see a thing!" The blonde waved her arms around. The door opened as Paku looked frantically at them, "W-what's wrong?"

"I can't see!"

"… Then take those glasses off…"

"Huh?" Shiemi felt and patted them, "These ARE glasses!" She tried taking them off, "T- They won't come off!"

"I-Izumo, you too?"

"I can't take them off as well!"

"But school's gonna start soon! We have no time, Izumo-chan!"

"Aww… I can't do that! I'm blind as a bat right now! And my head hurts! These glasses are making me sick!" She stumbled a bit. Shiemi shook her head, "...no time!" She rushed through her clothes helping Izumo put hers on. Paku nodded, "I'll assist you to the classroom. Maybe sensei would know what's going on."

Rin woke up surprisingly early, waiting in the classroom, hoping his plan worked, "Hopefully Yukio doesn't freak out-"

"Sensei!"

"Huh? Bon?" It was Suguro with Yukio's glasses, looking at the wrong direction, "Bon is that you? Someone placed glasses on me and they won't come off."

"You too?" Shima tried feeling his way through, bumping into tables, hitting his crotch a few times, "OOF!" The rest of the students came into class, having dazed expressions, trying to feel their way through. Konekomaru dashed over to help them over to Rin, "Do you know what happened? Okumura-kun?" The half demon fibbed a "no" and shook his head, "I just woke up and it was like this." He pointed at them. The six looked at each other… or at least attempted… and tried to contemplate the situation. This was abruptly interrupted by Yukio, angry as hell, "Nii-San you touched my-" He was baffled when he saw everyone (except Konekomaru) with his glasses on, "Sensei? Is that you?"

"…"

"Yukio! Good timing! Can you get these things off of us? They're like drunk goggles and I feel like I'm about to barf." Rin smiled, waving in the wrong direction. Yukio didn't even know how to react. He just smacked his forehead and shook his head in woe and dismay, "Glasses are for people who need them. They're not decorations, dammit!" He just shook his head more and walked over to them with a blank expression, but then suddenly gave a very evil smile, "Now hold on still, unless you want to get scalped…"

* * *

Chet- RUSHED!

Lei- FOOK U! I DUN CARE!

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
